Aullidos
by VirtualGravity
Summary: Obito creyó que era el ultimo de su raza. Impulsado por el hambre, llega a la ciudad en busca de su destino. Lo que no sabia, era que encontraría a otro de su misma especie. Deidara, un lobo blanco, príncipe de su tribu.


El ciervo corre de entre los arboles como si no hubiese un mañana. Ciertamente no lo hay. No hay esperanza alguna para él. El viento eleva las probabilidades de que, al llegar al rio, no pueda cruzarlo. Esta siendo perseguido. Un último alarido escapa de su garganta desgarrada, por lo que parece ser un par de colmillos feroces, voraces de hambre. El mamífero sucumbe desangrado al ser cercenada su yugular. Hoy, hay alimento para la camada. Una fornida loba gris, de ojos plateados y hocico achatado, desciende de las montañas con su presa entre los colmillos.

Sus cachorros, emergen de entre la oscuridad de una fría y húmeda cueva. Su hogar. Se pelean por la presa, y es que llevan días sin probar bocado alguno. Tres de los cuatro hermanos despedazan lentamente la carne, con la ayuda de unos pequeños colmillos en forma de sierra. La madre esa cansada y se echa en el pasto, no sin antes, llamar a su ultima cría.

Un lobezno mucho más joven, menudo y de un pelaje azabache, brota a pasos endebles a la luz del día. Sus pequeños orbes son abatidos por los rayos del albor. Le incomoda. Gruñe. No quiere salir. Teme por su seguridad. La madre le alienta, empujando y lamiendo su cola.

— _Anda, tienes que comer_

Es débil y está enfermo. Por alguna razón, ha demorado mas en nacer. Finalmente y de mala gana, prueba su textura en su paladar. Acostumbrado a la idea de la leche de su madre, primero la regurgita. No le sabe bien. La loba mastica la carne hasta dejarla completamente molida, entregándosela en el hocico a la fuerza. En conclusión, la traga.  
Los sonidos del bosque le alertan del peligro. Cazadores. Humanos. El animal gruñe en señal de riesgo, y atrapando la piel floja del lomo del menor, invita a sus crías a huir del lugar.

Están escapando de hace meses, siendo confinados a la soledad eterna, producto del humano que arrasa su territorio y destruye sus fuentes de alimento. De todas formas, siempre ha sido así. Desde que tienen memoria. Los años pasan fluviales. Y aquel cachorro débil y a mal traer que alguna vez fue obligado a comer, corre de entre las montañas y los arboles cual gacela salvaje. Es el más grande ahora. Y sus fornidos músculos rompen las ramas con fiereza. Ha cumplido ya, los ocho años de lobo. Sus hermanos le siguen apenas, jadeantes. Los tiempos están cambiando de una forma demasiado rápida, y nuevamente han sido empujados a territorio humano. La comida escasea.

 _Mamá siempre encuentra la forma de alimentarnos._

Somos los últimos que vamos quedando de nuestra especie. Nos han exterminado a todos. Provenimos de un clan de Lycantropos casi milenario. Nuestro secreto de supervivencia, es que podemos mezclarnos con los humanos. Podemos tomar sus formas y pasar "desapercibidos". Sin embargo, no siempre será así. Existen cazadores que nos detectan con solo mirarnos. Somos fáciles de delatar.

No tenemos amigos, ni hemos tenido la suerte de toparnos con otros. Mis primos, tíos y abuelos ahora yacen en abrigos o como tapetes en alguna casa ostentosa. No hay dignidad ni honor en lo que nos hacen. Mi nombre natural, es Obito. Vivo con mis tres hermanos y mi madre a orillas del cenage, un rio que conecta nuestras tierras con la de los humanos. He podido mantenerme a salvo, gracias a las enseñanzas que nuestra madre nos ha inculcado.

 _Jamás te acerques a los humanos._ Ella sabe que no son de fiar. Y es así como aun respiro. Si bien, mi mamá me enseñó todo lo que hay que saber de los humanos, jamás me enseñó a vivir sin ella.

Fue así, como ocurrió mi fatal destino. Estábamos muriendo de hambre. Y la cabaña de un humano en medio del manto nocturno, seria presa fácil para mí. No soy ágil para cazar, puesto que soy muy torpe y nunca logré despegarme del seno maternal. Pero si lo soy para robar comida. Y todo esto gracias a mis patas. Son muy fuertes y rápidas.

El problema no fue entrar y asaltar la morada. El problema, fue que me siguieron.

Un descuido garrafal, imposible de perdonar, que reveló mis huellas en la nieva aquella noche. Si tan solo hubiese sabido, que al volver a la cueva mi madre y mis hermanos...

La masacre fue completa. Y con el alma en un hilo, logré escapar de refilón al tirarme por un barranco en dirección al rio. Estaba solo. El ultimo de mi especie, completamente sumergido en la enmaridad de la soledad. Mis días se transformaron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses, en años. Hasta que por fin pude convertirme en un lobo adulto y maduro. Pero no sin antes, haber pasado hambre, frio y mucho dolor espiritual. Siendo apedreado por los humanos, que odian robe de su basura. Esquivando balas. Flechas. Ni aquel oso pardo escatimó en una pelea feroz, por el solo hecho de querer robarme una bolsa de basura llena de huesos. Esa disputa me costó la mitad de mi rostro. Ni para combatir sirvo. Y al final de mis lunas de invierno, solo podía pensar en una sola cosa, cuando mis orbes contemplaban aquel hermoso astro rey en lo alto. _Si realmente quiero sobrevivir, tendré que ir con los humanos._ Siendo lobo, no lograría respirar un día mas. Era un mundo hostil y de pocos amigos, pero debía hacerlo.

Sin mas preámbulos, bajé de las montañas...a la gran ciudad.

Adaptarme fue toda una odisea. Sobre todo, tener que usar lo que ellos llaman "ropa". Es demasiado incomodo. Sin contar que tuve que aprender a caminar en dos patas. Todo es tan arduo en la gran ciudad. Es como una selva de cemento. Aun me dan mucho miedo esos carros con ruedas. Sus luces, sus bocinas, ensordecen a cualquiera. Aquí en la ciudad, para poder comer, debes "comprar" la comida con algo que llaman "dinero". Y aunque la manera en la que se consigue el dinero no es tan diferente a cuando estaba en el bosque -por que aquí también se roba para tenerlo- tenía que conseguir un trabajo de todas formas.

Ir preguntando de tienda en tienda por trabajo fue de lo más curioso que jamás he hecho. Es como si realmente les molestara Uu...

—¿Trabajo?

—¡Largo de aquí! —le lanza un zapato.

Lugar al cual iba, era echado a patadas. Me gritaban cosas como "indigente o sucio animal", ni sé lo que significa lo primero, pero lo segundo no. Claro que no. No tengo pulgas.

Al final de cuentas, terminé igual que como empecé. Robando basura en las casas o cazando pequeños animales.  
El otro día me comí un gato. Estuve vomitando pelets por tres días. Estaba muy agotado.

Las noches son heladas y un buen cobijo era dormir debajo de los autos. Sobre todo en la parte delantera. Era mucho más calentita.  
Mis canidos amigos, los perros, me temen. Siempre que me ven, me ladran o salen huyendo. Nunca llegue a interactuar con ellos, me caen bien mal[?]. No me gusta como traen sus vidas. Cagan en cualquier lado, se aparean delante de todos, incluso orinan a otros. Está bien ser salvaje, pero no hay que entrar en la vulgaridad[?].

Esta noche tengo mucha hambre. Mi estomago ruge con fuerza. Siento que me voy a desmayar.

Llego a un callejón a semi iluminar y diviso los botes de sobras, en donde una perra hembra escarba en ella. Lo bueno de ser lo que soy, es que al tomar mi apariencia de lobo, puedo espantar hasta a un Shinigami si quiero.

Iba a hacerlo...de no ser porque de entre las sombras, una camada de cachorros emergió con alaridos de hambre.  
No iba a quitarles su comida...

—Demonios... —gruñó Obito con resignación.

Suponía que esta noche, sería otra más sin probar bocado. Sus pasos se hicieron débiles de entre la multitud de humanos. No podía pensar en nada, más que comida. Si había algo que realmente le gustaba de los humanos, era su buen gusto por esta. _Es tan sabrosa, sobre todo las sobras de papás fritas_.

Al pasar por una cafetería-market (Lugar donde sirven café, dulces y a su vez venden cosas), su olfato le obligó a plantarse en la vitrina como una lapa.

—Oh dios...qué bien huele —balbuceo, dejando caer parte de su saliva por entre sus labios.

No tenía dinero para nada y estaba desesperado. Entraría y robaría lo que pudiese. Si. De todas formas era veloz y los perdería de vista al tomar apariencia de lobo.  
La pequeña campana de la entrada resonó y sus negros orbes se pasearon por las góndolas con maestría. _Comida, comida, comida everywhere._  
Sin pensarlo demasiado, fue tomando un paquete de dulces, bizcochos, pastelitos y dangos envueltos. Ni en pedo lo pagaría.

Todo estaba saliendo bien. Nadie le estaba mirando ni mucho menos sospecharía de que huiría con las cosas. Cuando de pronto, al doblar por una de las gondolas, un muchacho de cabellera amarilla como el sol, ojos azules intensos y mandil rojo, se detuvo cual estatua a verle.

La bandeja que llevaba en las manos, cayó de golpe al suelo, desparramando todo el café y los dulces que ahí llevaba. Su rostro había perdido color. Parecía haber visto un fantasma o un demonio.

El tiempo, se redujo a solo milisegundos, contorneando su mirada curiosa y a su vez horrorizada. El corazón del ojinegro se paralizó de golpazo. _¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién es él?_

El chico, introdujo su mano en el interior del mandil y extrajo un trozo de galleta, acercándola a Obito.

— _Mierda...este chico..._ —pensó Obito, dando un paso hacia atrás con temor. Su mirada era tan delatadora. De seguro sabía lo que estaba a punto de acometer y por eso le estaba ofreciendo comida. Los labios del rubio temblaron, como queriendo decir algo. En cuestión de segundos, el pelinegro salió disparado por la puerta principal, huyendo del lugar con las cosas, que en un par de cuadras mas, llevaría en su hocico.

Si bien, el muchacho no le había detenido, tampoco era como si le hubiese seguido o hubiera tenido las intenciones de hacerlo. Eso había estado bien raro y loco. _¿Cuál es su problema?_ De seguro le había llamado la atención su fea cicatriz. En fin. Ni se preocupó en pensarlo más y se dedicó a comerlo todo.

De hecho si, si era para pensarlo. Porque eso había estado asquerosamente fácil. Fue algo así como el robo perfecto. _Quizás no todos los humanos son malos._ Y sin contar el hecho de que aquel sujeto había querido alimentarlo...  
Nunca nadie le había estirado una mano. A menos que fuese para golpearlo.

Era algo que deseaba comprobar. Así que a los días siguientes, Obito volvió a la tienda de nuevo. No iba a entrar a ella, puesto que de seguro ya conocían su rostro y con solo verle lo agarrarían a palos. Optaría por quedarse sentado al otro lado de la calle, aguardándole. Por alguna curiosa razón inexplicable, aquel chico despedía un olor tan singular...difícil de olvidar. Pasaron horas y el ojiazul jamás salió. Caía la noche y el pelinegro comenzaba a tener hambre.

A eso de las 22:00, el café comenzaba a cerrar, opacando sus luces interiores. Esperándole como Humano no era factible. Así que se transformó en lobo y cruzó al otro lado, apostándose en la parte trasera de la tienda. Ya se había percatado que los trabajadores salían por el basural.

Esperó, esperó y esperó, y para su mala suerte nadie salió.

— _¿Quizás no vino a trabajar hoy?_ —pensó desganado el animal, bajando sus peludas orejas a tono de resignación. Tenía hambre.

Soltando un gruñido angustioso, agachó la cabeza y se retiró del callejón con lentitud.

Hubiera llegado a la salida de este, cuando su agudo sentido de la audición, delataba la presencia de alguien mas, escabulléndose de entre el basurero.

Cuando Obito volteó, su sorpresa fue como mínimo mayúscula. Un lobo, fastuoso y sublime le observaba a lo lejos. Blanco como la nieve, con dos hermosos ojos tan azules, que parecían zafiros. Su hocico se mantenía erguido con majestuosidad y su pecho, subía y bajaba con tranquilidad. Una paz única.

A juzgar por su tamaño, era un lobo joven. No tenía más de 20 años.

—N-n-no puede ser... —exclamó, abriendo su hocico— ¿Hay mas como yo? ¿N-no estoy solo? —su respiración se había agitado a tope.

La bestia le observó por unos minutos más, y sin molestarse en contestarle, se esfumó por entre la muchedumbre.

—¡Es-espera! ¡No huyas! —le siguió.

—¡No me sigas! —vociferó el animal, ya muy fuera de su campo de visión.

Jah, claramente no conocía la velocidad que Obito poseía. Ni loco iba a perderle de vista. _Subestimas mi poder [?]._ La carrera se hizo incesante y en pocos minutos, ambos terminaron perdiéndose entre las casas que de a poco, se disipaban entre el bosque.

— _¡Que terco es! ¡¿Que acaso no se rinde, hm?!_ —bramó el blanquecino animal, casi siendo alcanzado por su contrario— _mierda...y que rápido._

—¡Por favor, solo quiero hablar contigo!

Sus negras patas ya casi pisaban las suyas. El ojiazul fruncía el ceño. Tenía un plan, y al llegar al acantilado seria fácil perderle ahí. Obito había captado su plan. Demasiado impredecible. Si quería hacerle caer de él, al rio, caerían ambos. Y en una maniobra completamente abismal, Obito saltó al lomo de su contrario, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y ambos, cayeron por el acantilado.

La caída fue libre, pero la altura no era tanta como para matarlos. En cuestión de segundos, Obito logró salir a la superficie, nadando sin problemas hacia la orilla. No así su contrario, que a duras penas y completamente jadeante, se arrastraba hasta el pasto dando toces de agua.

—Infeliz... —tosió.

—Ya esta —comentó Obito, jadeando. Terminó sacudiendo su pelaje— ahora hablaremos de-...

Las garras que antes apretaban la tierra, se habían transformado en dedos. Su largo cabello dorado cayó por un costado, dejando al desnudo su naturaleza humana. Obito parpadeo algo atónito. Era la primera vez en muchos años que veía a alguien de su especie. Al abrir los ojos, el rubio se percataba que había vuelto a su forma humana. Rápidamente, y con un sonrojo furioso en sus mejillas, se acomodaba en el suelo, cubriendo sus partes intimas con las manos.

—¡¿Q-que estas mirando, idiota?! —reclamó el muchacho con nerviosismo.

—¿Eh? —despabiló— ¡Ah! Lo-lo siento... —se sentó, dándole la espalda. El también se había sonrojado, a pesar de no poder ver del todo su rostro, ya que su cabello cubría parte de este junto con su pecho— o-oye... —comentó Obito, bastante incomodo— en la tienda tu...¿Co-como es que pudiste reconocerme?

El sujeto extraía de entre los matorrales una mochila, en la cual tenía ropa. Claro que conocía el sector. Era parte de su territorio. No había contestado.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era un lobo y yo no? —no lo había ni sospechado.

—Por que eres idiota, hm —expresó con burla.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —examinó Obito.

—Tsk... —masculló entre dientes— Deidara... —no era como si quisiera contestar muchas preguntas. Así que tomó su mochila y la cómodo en su espalda. Comenzó a internarse en el bosque.

—Deidara —repitió, moviendo la cola casi instintivamente. Sus rojizos orbes estaban brillosos, más de lo normal. Ansioso, le siguió— demonios, creí que nunca volvería a toparme con uno de mi especie...yo pensé que era el ul-...

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, hm? —se detuvo de golpe. Deidara arrugó el ceño.

—¿Eh? ¿El qué?

—Deja de seguirme —expresó con fastidio.

—Ah...eso —rió el can— es que tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte. Te estuve esperando afuera del caf-...

—Escucha, _bobito_ —le paró— si crees que te daré comida, estas equivocado. Debes conseguirte tu propia —y continuó.

—Mi nombre es **Obito** , no "Bobito" —gruñó con disgusto— no me interesa la comida, jm —aclaró.

Deidara se encogió de hombros. Tenía pensado ignorarle todo el camino. El enojo le duro poco[?]-

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿De qué clan vienes? ¿Existen mas como nosotros por ahí? ¿Te afilas las garras en los robles o en abetos? ¿Te gusta la carne de ciervo? ¿Qué signo eres?

—...¡SOY DEL SIGNO "PARE"! ¡Ya cállate de una vez! —explotó Deidara[?]— ¡Ya deja de seguirme con un demonio! ¡No me obligues a matarte, hm!

Obito se sentó, completamente cabreado.

—¡¿Por qué me ayudaste en el café entonces?! ¡¿Ah?! —aulló colérico. No entendía ni madres la actitud del rubio.

Deidara se detuvo de golpe. Su pregunta era más bien una afirmación. Claro que tenía razón. Si realmente no quería nada de él, ¿Para qué molestarse si quiera en mostrar su verdadera identidad?

— _Soy estúpido_ —se hizo un facepalm mental. Deidara soltó un suspiro. Estaba en lo cierto. Terminó regalándole una mirada hostil pero sincera— no lo sé. Solo...lo hice y ya —y se encogió de hombros. No puedes explicar el llamado de la naturaleza— supongo que instinto...

Obito comenzaba a comprender la naturaleza bipolar de su nuevo acompañante. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerle entender, que no estaba solo en el mundo. Ahora eran dos. Y los únicos de su clase. Luego de esa declaración tan reveladora, Deidara había accedido a dejar que le siguiera hasta su casa. Una morada en medio del bosque, alejada de todos.

Era acogedora, bastante.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿No vas a entrar? —examinó el rubio, notando como su peludo acompañante se sentaba en el tapete de entrada. Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido. Había olvidado que el...era salvaje— tienes permiso para entrar —aclaró, mostrándole el dorso de su mano para que la lamiese. Esto significaba: entra a mi hogar.

Luego de un pase gratuito a la casa, Deidara fue directo a la cocina. Algo que había llamado la atención de Obito, era la inexistencia de carne en la vivienda. Todo lo que había en la nevera eran verduras, fruta y carne de soja. _¿Qué demonios? ¿Un lobo vegetariano? Con razón esta tan estresado._

Olfatear el lugar no le fue problema. De hecho, lo disfrutaba. Cada olor se mezclaba de una forma tan sutil y sublime que llegaba a embriagarle. Olfateo, olfateo, olfateó, hasta que su hocico terminó clavado en el trasero del rubio[?].

— **Oye**... —venita en la sien.

Luego de aullar por media hora, Deidara le dejaba entrar a la casa de nuevo[?].

Su oriunda curiosidad le hizo toparse con la habitación del ojiazul. En aquel lugar, su aroma era mucho más intenso.

Demasiado... **demasiado**...tanto que...

Obito acabó aullando por una hora afuera, hasta que nuevamente Deidara le abría la puerta.

—La próxima vez que se te ocurra marcar tu maldito territorio, procura no ¡ORINAR MIS COSAS! —aclaró el rubio, dejando entrar a un, esta vez, lobo resignado.

La cena había sido afable. A pesar de que Deidara no consumía carne, había recordado que guardaba unas croquetas de perro en la alacena. Comida ideal para el lobo, que de mala gana acabó por consumirlas. Entre eso a morirse de hambre.

A eso de las 3:00 de la madrugada, el descanso a la cena daba lugar en la techumbre del domicilio. La luna menguaba en lo alto, acompañando la velada con una ligera brisa nocturna.

—¿Como le haces para no comer carne? —inquirió Obito.

—Me acostumbré. Simplemente no la necesito, hm.

—Claro que si la necesitas, tu naturaleza dicta que-...

—Mi naturaleza la defino yo ¿Si? —interrumpió el ojiazul con molestia. Iba a evitar el tema a como dé lugar si era necesario.

—Somos lobos. Los lob-...

—Escúchame bien, Obito. Y escucha atentamente por que será la última vez que te lo repita —Deidara había alzado su dedo índice para expresar su malestar— si vas a vivir conmigo, no quiero más preguntas estúpidas. ¿Queda claro?

El can terminó retrayéndose unos segundos, antes de solamente sacudir la cabeza. _Que genio._

 **[...]**

—Dormirás en el sofá por esta noche. Mañana te compro una cama

Obito asintió.

—Supongo que no tienes trabajo. ¿O sí?

Obito negó.

—¿De casualidad...? —desviaba la mirada algo inquieto, mientras frotaba su mentón. Sabía que lo que preguntaría a continuación era de lo más absurdo posible— ¿Estas desparasitado o algo así?

Obito ladeó la cabeza con duda.

—Supongo que necesitas un baño —y suspiró. Deidara se encaminó a la ducha, para abrir el paso del agua— roja es caliente, azul es fri-...¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —y cerró de un portazo la puerta. Obito se había transformado en humano así nada más. _¡¿Que acaso no conoce lo que es el pudor?!_ — ¡Ta-tapate con algo, idiota, hm!

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —una gota de incoherencia se deslizo por la sien del pelinegro. Su pregunta ni estaba de mas. Eran lobos. Nunca vestían ropa.

—S-si vas a andar como humano, no puedes simplemente desvestirte así y ya en la ca-casa, h-hm —comentó el ojiazul, desde adentro del baño.

—Pero somos familia —Obito se encogió de hombros.

Si bien, era incomoda la situación -por no decir vergonzosa- nuevamente tenía razón. En las manadas, todos se bañan con todos.

— _Creo que me civilicé demasiado_ —refutó el rubio en su mente, dejándole entrar al baño. Tendría que acostumbrarse a eso.

De todas formas, para Obito no era problema alguno esperar a tomar más confianza. Sabía que tarde o temprano, Deidara terminaría revelando su ecosistema.

Y así fue. Algo en el interior del rubio, demandaba la necesidad de formar un vinculo intenso con el pelinegro. Mediante el tiempo transcurría para ambos, este se intensificaba con rapidez. Obito aprendía cosas nuevas de Deidara y viceversa.

Obito nunca había vivido en "sociedad". Mucho menos en una casa. No romper los muebles fue una de las primeras reglas que debía seguir. Ni mucho menos marcar territorio cerca. Deidara rara vez se convertía en lobo, a menos que su vida se viese en peligro. Claramente no disfrutaba de ello. Como si realmente renegara su verdadera identidad.

Deidara odiaba ser lobo. Y a pesar de que Obito insistiera en empujarlo al abismo del salvajismo, se reprimía automáticamente; aunque de vez en cuando aparecieran ratas o aves muertas en su puerta. Eran regalos que el ojiazul prefería ignorar. Y así como el rubio optaba por ignorarle, el pelinegro hacia exactamente lo mismo con sus preguntas.

Obito observaba a Deidara como si estuviese contemplando la luna. Era tan..."misteriosamente sencillo" Uu. Como si no ocultase ningún secreto.

 **[...]**

"Hay cosas que jamás podré entender de Deidara: el otro día bostezó y noté que tenia colmillitos de bebé. Claro, si no consume carne, jamás podría afilarlos. Cuando salimos de caza, bebe agua de una hoja o de las manos. Se lava el cabello con balsamo[?], orina dentro de una cosa blanca con agüita, de la cual amo beber. Siempre huele fresco[?]. Nunca ha invernado, ni jamás se ha apareado con ninguna hembra, no le aúlla a la luna, ni tampoco toma siestas. El...es tan extraño. Sé que me ha prohibido hacerle preguntas, pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad. Me consume por dentro..."

 **[...]**

"Obito no es como los demás lobos que conocí. Ciertamente oculta algo profundo en su mirada. No huye de nada, pero tampoco se frente al todo. ¿Sera que no tiene a nadie más? A veces sale de noche y no vuelve hasta el amanecer. Imposible para mí, es pegar un ojo. Aunque esta zona sea segura de cazadores, no puedo evitar preocuparme. Lo quiero...

Me sigue hasta el trabajo, ida y vuelta. Me ayuda con las compras, con el aseo de la casa, incluso le enseñé a cocinar[?].  
Sin darme cuenta, se hizo parte de mi. Como esa parte fundamental de tu vida que no deseas quitarte por nada del mundo. Quiero protegerle, así como el me protege a mí. Pero...¿Como podría? Yo solo soy..."

—¿Estás seguro que puedes solo? —curioseó el rubio, enganchándole la mochila en la espalda. Obito iría por el mandado, a petición del mismo. Deidara tenía sus aprensiones con el tema— recuerda, solo ir por el camino que te enseñé y no te desvíes con nada. ¿Queda claro?

—Ya lo sé, no soy burro —protestó Obito. Iría como humano, pero sus sentidos seguían tan agudos como siempre.

—Bien... —se separó unos centímetros de él, dejándole ir— n-no tardes... —musitó con nostalgia. Era la primera vez que se separarían tanto o por tanto tiempo.

Obito desapareció entre la maleza como si no hubiera un mañana[?]. Esa energía típica de él.  
La tarde seria agradable, como todas las demás. No obstante, eso estaba muy lejos de llegar a concretarse. Alguien o algo...merodeaba el lugar.

—Se que estas ahí, puedo olerte —declaró Deidara, rodando los ojos a los matorrales.

De entre los arbustos, un lobo de pelaje gris, saltó. Su tono era muy amenazador, sin contar por su postura de pocos amigos y su gran tamaño. Deidara parecía conocerle. No se inmutó ni a cambiar de expresión facial.

—Hidan. ¿A qué has venido? —examinó el ojiazul con demanda— te dejé bien claro que no quería volver a verte por aquí.

La bestia soltó una risa irónica, bastante aterradora.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya te has olvidado de mi? —preguntó el can, dando giros alrededor de el— mhn...el maestro quiere verte

—No tengo tiempo para juegos. Dile a tu "maestro", que iré cuando se me plazca —declaró sin tapujos.

—No vayas a olvidar tu posición, Deidara —gruñó el animal, mostrando sus incisivos con potestad— el que seas un príncipe, no te salvara de tu destino.

—Yo ya he elegido mi destino —refutó Deidara, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Ya veo —una sonrisa sagaz se dibujó en el hocico de Hidan— y debo suponer, que tu _destino_ , es el último miembro vivo del Clan Uchiha.

Deidara ya lo sabía. Su olor le había delatado hacia tiempo.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de que me estás hablando, hm —se encogió de hombros en un tono burlesco.

Hidan no iba a soportar ni un segundo más, la insolencia ególatra del rubio. Sus fauces se cerraron en su pierna derecha y de un solo tranco, lo lanzó a los arbustos, provocando la rápida transformación del soberano. Un par de mordiscos, gruñidos y quejidos se intercambiaron entre la maleza, hasta que finalmente Deidara, cayese en sumisión debajo del mayor. Era mucho más fuerte. No tenia oportunidad.

—Escúchame bien, enano. Puedes huir...¡Todo lo que quieras! —su pata derecha, asfixiaba su yugular— ¡Pero yo no soy tu preciado _Danna_! —esto último, había provocado un alarido canino en Deidara. Hidan era cruel. Y cuando se trataba de violencia, no escatimaba en despedazar a su enemigo. Incluso a su propio amigo. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y cerraron con fuerza por su blanco pelaje— apestas...a él —su lengua, acabó deslizándose por su mejilla, hasta que finalmente se separó del príncipe— tu próximo celo es en dos noches. Esta vez, no te escaparas de mi —advirtió— **Yo soy el único que puede tenerte.**

Hidan desapareció de entre los arbustos cual rayo en la oscuridad. El ojiazul había sido lastimado y sangraba, pero no deseaba entrar en razón a sus palabras. Deidara era un príncipe. Uno de los últimos lobos ancestrales de su clan ya extinto. Y a su vez, un fugitivo de este. Cansado de la tradición, en donde quien logre dominarle, le convertiría en el Alfa de la manada y de un destino marcado por el dominio de un mayor, había optado por huir y pasar el resto de sus días como Humano. Llevando una vida monótona y suficiente, como para ocultar su olor. Razón por la cual ni Obito, ni nadie, podía descubrirle a menos que el mismo se revelase.  
Si embargo, el creciente cariño y aumento de este, en compañía de su nuevo "amigo", había despertado en el, olores singulares que para Hidan, era cosa de tiempo descubrir. Hidan quería poder. Y esa era la razón suficiente para querer poseerlo. Deidara ya había alcanzado la madurez de un lobo jovencito, y por alguna razón, estaba entrando en la época de celo mucho mas rápido.

Aunque se odiase a sí mismo y no quisiera admitirlo, su cuerpo se estaba preparando para recibir a quien su corazón dictara digno de él. Obito Uchiha. _¿Hay algo mas denigrante que mi posición?_

— _Y es que todo sería mucho mas fácil, si no fuese lo que soy_ —pensó, mientras observaba su rostro magullado en el agua. ¿Por que no solo podía nacer como otro más de la manada y ya? — _es tan indigno..._

Deidara siempre había visto su condición, como una deshonra para su especie. Tener que ser sometido de esa forma tan salvaje y poco evolucionada. Para él no era suficiente. No lo aceptaría. Aunque su corazón amase a quien amase. Jamás se entregaría a nadie. Moriría siendo un príncipe acabado en la oscuridad. Su orgullo era mucho más grande.

— _No tiene por qué, ser así..._

Una voz familiar había llegado a sus oídos. No, mas bien, a su mente, ya que no había emitido sonido alguno. La conexión estaba completa. Era Obito, quien dejaba caer la mochila de sopetón al suelo. Sus cálidas manos, tomaban las suyas como si de un cristal se tratase. Su mirada era penetrante y muy directa. Como si realmente pudiese desnudarle con ella.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes...? —preguntó Deidara en una mirada llena de aflicción.

—No lo sé —negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Ni el sabia— es como...¿Magia? —y sonrió de vuelta.

 _No. Se llama instinto._

Cae la noche. Y Obito tiene razón. No tiene por qué ser así. No tiene por qué ser un sometimiento a través de la agresividad y el instinto de gobernar una manada.

 **[...]**

Un majestuoso lobo blanco, observa a su compañero beber de un estanque de agua. Sus ojos han tomado un brillo inusual, opuesto con el opaco de su contrario. La luna llena esta en lo alto del rio.

—Nunca le he aullado —expresa Deidara en un parpadeo suave.

—No se irá a ninguna parte si no lo haces —ríe Obito, asintiendo.

Deidara frota su nuca, contra el terso pelaje negro de su amante. Obito hace lo mismo contra su nuca, dejando una que otra lamida cerca de su hocico. Se olfatean unos segundos, y se separan. Deidara le invita a perderse con él, en el bosque. El Uchiha le sigue.

 _Vamos a aullar juntos esta noche..._

 **[...]**

La consumación no tardó en llegar al olfato ajeno. Sobre todo si el rastro de sangre se delata así mismo. Hidan está furioso. Alguien más le ha arrebatado su derecho al lugar de la manada. Deidara aun seguía en la cafetería, contando los segundos para volver a casa. Esta anocheciendo, y Obito está solo en la morada. Para cuando despierta de la siesta, ya es demasiado tarde.

—Voy a acabar contigo... —masculló el gris animal. Una banda de tres canes se adentran en la vivienda.

Obito es secuestrado sin derecho a resistencia alguna.

Para cuando el rubio llegaba a la casa, la escena hablaba por sí sola. Muebles destruidos, la puerta principal agrietada y manchas de sangre en el suelo, que demostraban la clara lucha campal. Un olor indescriptible, fusionado con el de su pareja le estrujaba el corazón. Temió lo peor.

—Obito...

No iba a dudar en salir en su búsqueda. Guiado solo por su instinto y su trémulo corazón, la carrera dio paso seguro por el denso bosque, hasta que sus fatigosos pies se transformaron en cuatro, vigorosas patas caninas.  
Cruzando riachuelos, prados en flor e incluso laderas empinadas, Deidara llegaba a su destino con éxito. Hacía más de tres años que no visitaba su antiguo hogar. Aquel valle donde se había criado de antaño.

Obito, yacía tirado a muy mal traer en una de las cuevas. Hidan y sus camaradas aguardaba impacientes su llegada. Bastó con un solo cruce de miradas, para que el rubio captara la indirecta del asunto. El Uchiha solo era la carnada. El, era el objetivo real.

—Déjalo ir, Hidan —proclamó Deidara en su forma humana— es a mí a quien quieres.

—¿Dejarlo ir? —bufó Hidan, tambaleándose de un lugar a otro— acabaré con ambos.

—Eso ya lo veremos —se defendió el ojiazul, mientras ceñía el entrecejo.

—No tienes huevos suficientes, cobarde —amenazó.

La pelea hubiese sido mucho más justa, de no ser por que dos de las camaradas de Hidan se unieron al embrollo. Deidara había tomado su forma natural, sin embargo, poco y nada podría hacer más que defenderse de las fauces de todos. Estaba en desventaja y solo podía recurrir a su astucia. Estar tanto tiempo como humano le había pasado la cuenta. _Creo que he perdido practica._

El príncipe estaba acorralado contra un acantilado, sin siquiera dar un paso en falso. Sus patas traseras, resbalaban al filo de la caída libre. Era su fin. O al menos eso creyó, cuando una presencia familiar, emergía de las profundidades de la cueva.  
Era un lobo de pelaje rojizo, que traía a duras penas al Uchiha.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces, Hidan?! —protestó el mayor. No parecía estar al tanto de los planes de su aliado, quien claramente ahora era el enemigo— ¿Que significa todo esto?

— _Danna..._ —Deidara despabilaba— ¡Sasori!

—¿Deidara...? —aquellos orbes carmesí, relucieron al verle. Sasori no solo era el líder de la manada, si no que también el maestro del rubio. Cuando su presencia se hizo más insistente, los otros lobos retrocedieron con sumisión. Todos, menos uno, que aun le retaba con la mirada— se acabó el juego, Hidan. Te pedí que convencieras a Deidara de volver, no que intentaras traerlo a la fuerza.

Obito era dejado en el suelo. Su hocico, se frotó contra el de Deidara en un acto de nostalgia y preocupación. Estaba a salvo. Ahora el problema era otro.

—¿Juego? —rezongó el gris— ¿De qué juego hablas? ¡Solo estaba haciendo tu maldito trabajo!

—No es verdad, Danna. Hidan intentó... —sus palabras fueron acalladas por la propia vergüenza que apretaba sus labios. Ese simple gesto, fue suficiente para Sasori.

—Quedas desterrado de mis tierras —demandó Sasori con total jurisdicción. Los miembros del clan, se alejaban de Hidan como si hubiese contraído sarna.

Esa palabra. "Destierro". Era la peor deshonra que un lobo podía llegar a escuchar. Ni si quiera por traición se desterraba a un miembro. Y si no podía volver al clan por voto popular...

—Entonces será por la fuerza... —refutó el peliplomo.

Y es que era cosa de matar al líder, para apoderarse del puesto. El hocico del lobo se ensartó en el cuello de Sasori, empujándole a una pelea bestial en el polvo. Los alaridos, gruñidos y aullidos violentos se apoderaron del aire, cual jauría de perros. Sasori no era del todo joven, para ser lobo. Ya tenía sus buenos años, y como tal, estaba en claro menoscabo. No iba a tardar en sucumbir. Hidan llevaba la delantera. En una pelea, por el dominio de una manada, era ley jamás entrometerse. El que perdiese, se iría, así de simple. No obstante, Deidara no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Y eso es por que...

— _El verdadero líder, soy yo..._

Hidan había logrado rebanar el pescuezo de Sasori. La batalla se había terminado. Y para cuando el ultimo mordisco atravesara su yugular, la embestida voraz del ojiazul le acabaría primero con él.  
Hidan cayó por el barranco...perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la nada.

La contienda había llegado a su fin. Y desafortunadamente, para Sasori también, quien agonizante y quejumbroso, se despedía de su condiscípulo. Sus últimas palabras fueron: _Sabia que lo lograrías._ Palabras que entre lagrimas, jamás quitaría de sus sueños. _  
_Y aunque no hubiese nada que celebrar, la ceremonia del funeral se tornaba más bien un festín de carne al rededor de una fogata, que una despedida.

Para Deidara, no hay nada que aclamar. La ovación se reduce a cenizas. Prefiere estar a solas y aullarle a la luna.  
Obito se recupera rápido de sus lesiones, no obstante, no puede evitar sentir la herida que lleva su amante en el corazón. Le duele, tanto como a él. Ya que si bien, nunca llegó a conocer a Sasori, podía sentir a la perfección la conexión intima que ambos tenían.

 **[...]**

Me lo encontré sentado en medio de un prado lleno de luciérnagas. Su apariencia humana es muy embelesadora. Tardé algunos segundos en reaccionar antes de sentarme a su lado. Intentar comenzar una plática de _pesame_ no es mi mejor fuerte. No sabía qué demonios decirle. Mis labios temblaron unos segundos, preparándome para lo que viniese a escurrir de ellos. Pero Deidara solo ha acomodado su cabeza en mi hombro, quitándome toda clase de duda en cuestión de segundos. El habla.

—¿Como siguen tus heridas? —examina Deidara con dejo de sosiego.

—Están mucho mejor —responde Obito con serenidad— muchas gracias...

Algunos segundos de silencio nos invaden, mas no son tensos ni mucho menos incómodos. Es agradable. Puedo escuchar el palpitar pausado de su corazón. Su pecho sube y baja con suavidad. Me gusta...me gusta mucho.

—Perdí a mis padres cuando solo era un cachorro —murmuró el ojiazul— fueron asesinados por otro clan enemigo —agregó— desde entonces, fui adoptado y criado por Sasori, quien se convirtió en mi Danna al poco tiempo —su voz expelía una quietud única, ni si quiera estaba nostálgico— yo era el heredero joven de un clan extinto, como tal...fui criado para consumarme con Danna. Nuestra unión estaba arreglada desde el primer momento que lo vi. Sin embargo...la noche de mi primer celo, sentí tanto miedo...que huí —suspiró— me habían dicho como seria y tenia pánico. Solo tenía 15 años cuando me fui a la ciudad y tome la decisión de nunca más regresar. Estaba... —fruncía el ceño— cansado de que los miembros del clan me dijesen que ese era mi destino y que tenía que afrontarlo. Siempre fui distinto. Siempre supe que había algo mas ahí afuera...

Obito escuchaba con atención el relato de su compañero. A pesar de no haber vivido esos momentos de soledad con él, los entendía a la perfección. Su historia era semejante a la suya.

—Hasta que te encontré...

Deidara declaraba finalmente lo que su corazón o "destino", demandaba. A decir verdad, yo jamás busqué un destino como él. Mis prioridades siempre fueron más instintivas y salvajes. Y ahora que le he conocido...

—Te amo...Deidara

Mis labios se fundieron con los suyos en un majestuoso acto de sumisión. Si. Esto es, caer abatido por tu amor. No tengo miedo al fuego eterno. Nunca te busqué. Y ahora que te encontré, no pienso dejarte ir jamás. Jamás...

 _Ya somos uno. Y ya nada, ni nadie, podrá separarnos._

 **[...]**

"El ciervo corre de entre los arboles como si no hubiese un mañana. Ciertamente no lo hay. No hay esperanza alguna para él. El viento eleva las probabilidades de que, al llegar al rio, no pueda cruzarlo. Esta siendo perseguido. Un último alarido escapa de su garganta desgarrada, por lo que parece ser un par de colmillos feroces, voraces de hambre.

El mamífero sucumbe desangrado al ser cercenada su yugular. Hoy, hay alimento para la camada".

Obito Uchiha desciende de las montañas con su presa como recompensa. Al llegar a la cabaña, 5 pequeños cachorros le reciben entre ladridos, chillidos y alaridos hambrientos.

—Calma...hay para todos —transmite el pelinegro en una mirada cálida— papá ya vino.

Deidara, ha tomado la decisión de vivir su vida como lo que es. Un majestuoso lobo blanco, quien no duda en aclamar por la llegada de su pareja. Obito frota su nuca y su hocico con ternura contra el suyo, mientras su compañero le da de mordiscos traviesos en las orejas.

Uno de sus bebés no quiere comer. Ha nacido más débil y enfermo. Se refugia en la seguridad del yugo de Deidara y teme salir de la cabaña.

Obito le alienta a probar bocado, copiando las lecciones que alguna vez, su madre le enseño.  
Pero no lo hace solo, no está solo. Deidara está ahí, y esta vez, ambos le empujan a alimentarse.

 _Porque ya no estoy solo..._

 _Y todas las noches, aullaremos juntos a la luna._

Obito el lobito, ya no está solito.


End file.
